Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney's Ready Set Play!
Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion - Barney's Ready Set Play! is a Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot Coming on Strong: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids learn all about moving their bodies to stay healthy. Let's Play Games!: BJ reveals his favorite way to exercise is to play games. So, he leads Barney and the kids to an afternoon of sports and games. Baby Bop wants to play nurse to BJ and put bandages all over him, but BJ is not injured. It does, however, provide the perfect opportunity for Barney to remind Baby Bop that bandages are for real boo-boos and to review safety rules for playgrounds and parks. As the song says, "Saying Be Careful Means I Love You." There are rules to remember when playing ball, swinging, sliding, and climbing. While putting on a puppet show, the kids find that Mother Goose rhyme characters, such as Humpty Dumpty and Jack & Jill, weren't always careful enough. Baby Bop continues to eagerly await a real boo-boo so she can play nurse, and a rambunctious BJ isn't very careful about being careful. When BJ trips over a toy, Baby Bop finally gets to bandage a real boo-boo. Accidents may happen, but when they do, a little love from Barney is just what the doctor ordered. Educational Theme: Safety at Work and Play Stories: None Song List #Barney Theme Song #Growing Big and Tall #Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? #Rig a Jig, Jig #Pop, Goes The Weasle #Everybody Needs a Nap #Have a Snack! #One Two Buckle My Shoe #The Exercise Song #Games #Clean Up #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #When You Have a Ball #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team #What a Baseball Day! #The Bear Went Over The Mountain #You Might Like Something New #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #I Love You #Barney Theme Song #Ride Away, Ride Away #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You #When You Have a Ball #Swinging Up and Down #The Noble Duke of York #On the Bridge of Avignon #Safety Show Medley (Humpty Dumpty, Jack and Jill, and Jack Be Nimble) #Let's Play Together #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Contents #FBI Warning #4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos #Disney Sing Along Songs: Ultimate Disney Volume 1 Trailer #Disney Sing Along Songs: Ultimate Disney Volume 2 Trailer #Disney Sing Along Songs: Ultimate Disney Volume 3 Trailer #Disney Sing Along Songs: Ultimate Disney Volume 4 Trailer #Disney Sing Along Songs: Ultimate Disney Volume 5 Trailer #DVD Menu #WGBH Boston TV Logo #Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) #Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) #Barney - Ready Set Play Full HD #End Credits #Barney - The Barney Boogie (Music Video) HD-720p #Barney & Friends Play it Safe! #Deluxe Digital Studios Ident 2 #Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies In Motion DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART